Beefall
Beefall is a pale ginger tom with many black spots & large, almost-black brown eyes. History Story of Beekit Beekit was born a single kit to Snoweye & Greenpounce. Beekit was just 2 moons old when the great war of ShadowClan and RiverClan happened. In that war, almost all of the Warriors were badly injured, or killed. ShadowClan was forced to seek help from WindClan. Many dens of ShadowClan had been destroyed by a sneaky RiverClan Apprentice, so some of the ShadowClan Warriors had no choice but to join WindClan. BlazeStar, the ShadowClan Leader, forced her strongest Warriors, and even some weaker ones, to stay and rebuild ShadowClan. It failed, because of a pack of foxes, killing all of ShadowClan for the first time in many, many, many years. The only surviving cats were BlazeStar, and one other cat. The rest of ShadowClan were raised and healed in WindClan, later joining. Those raised cats included Beekit and his family. When Beekit was 5 moons old, he went on an adventure out into the forest at midnight, trusting his nose to guide him. He found the Twoleg Place where he met Boulder, an oddly large tom. Boulder was around Beekit's age when they met. Boulder would always give Beekit the latest news, sometimes even telling Beekit about future battles. Boulder knew these things because he often explored the forest, spying on clans. Beekit kept visiting Boulder until they were both Warrior-Aged, when Beefall became a Kittypet in a house close to Boulder's. Boulder's news of battles really helped Beepaw when Boulder learned of a dangerous battle. Beepaw told his clan, and while it was revealed he was friends with Boulder, he knew it wasn't against the Warrior code to have friends that weren't from your clan. Beepaw trained hard until he became a Warrior, Beefall. On a hot Green-Leaf day, while on a patrol, Beefall scented blood and heard yowls of pain. He searched for the battle, and then saw Redhiss battling with a ShadowClan Warrior, Redhiss didn't win.. Beefall ran to camp and called out the news. His dark eyes filled with sadness. Beefall really liked Redhiss, they were great friends. Robinpurr, another Medicine Cat, took place as the only Medicine Cat. Then.. Beefall met Cougardream. Cougardream became Beefall's mate after Beefall saved her from drowning, and also hunted for her after she got sick, and being comforting in Cougardream's times of sadness. When Beefall and Cougardream had kits, Beefall was extremely happy, but he remembered how he announced his friendship with Boulder, and didn't see Cougardream's face in the crowd. Beefall knew Cougardream would change her opinion on him if it was revealed Beefall had a Kittypet friend. So when Cougardream's kits were still young, but didn't need their mother's milk, Beefall took Oakkit and Deerkit to the Twoleg Place, where they became Kittypets. Beefall was renamed Bee, Oakkit became Fawn, and Deerkit became Chase. A bright morning, Bee was awoken by Boulder announcing a huge battle of RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Bee's kits, now a year old each, came with Bee & Boulder to WindClan where they barged in, yowling the announcement of the battle. As soon as Bee spotted Cougardream, he disappeared to a bush. When Bee was discovered by Cougardream, Branchpounce, and Grayhop.. Bee had to reveal he was a Kittypet. Cougardream still loved him, which was a reaction Bee did not expect. Bee was convinced by Boulder to battle with him, so Bee trained Boulder basic attacking before they fought. When the battle of WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan happened, Bee and Boulder fought greatly. But Bee was shoved into the gorge by the same ShadowClan Warrior that killed Redhiss. Bee landed on his tail on a sharp rock, he was grabbed by Boulder after he launched into the gorge to drag him far away from the battle. Bee awoke after the battle and told Boulder to keep checking on his family, and make sure they were okay. That's when he died. Detailed description Beefall is a round-ish pale ginger tom with almost-black dark brown eyes. He has thin fur, all on his body except his tail, where his fur is thick and pointy. Trivia Interesting Facts * Beefall was inspired by a crash test dummy. * Beefall was semi-inspired by a bee. * The fact that Beefall was semi-inspired by a bee became semi-obvious when he died by landing on his tail. This is because bees die when they sting, and Beefall's tail acts as a Bee's stinger. Category:Tom Category:StarClan Category:Kittypet Category:WindClan Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior Category:Deceased